Sugar Rush: A Day In The Lab
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: Marooned in Adorabeezle's lab due to a bubblegum rain storm, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe decide to play a game with Adorabeezle's latest invention. Unfortunately, it's not exactly safe. Sequel to Sugar Rush: Licortwist's Supernatural Experience.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, July 2nd 2109"_

To put it mildly, it was raining.

Bubblegum rain bucketed down across the game of Sugar Rush, the sound of thunder crackling overhead. No one dared to venture outside because they stayed inside, huddled wherever they could keep warm and safe from getting pelted.

Unfortunately, this was the day Vanellope had promised to take the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe to the fairground in Sugar Side.

Everyone sat in Adorabeezle and Nougetsia's living room, watching the weather report. The weatherman was standing in front of a map of the game, looking grim.

 _"Weather stations have announced that massive storms are expected to continue for the rest of the week."_ the weatherman announced. He then brightened up and started to say _"And now back to Sarah, with the latest on that devastating..."_.

Vanellope turned off the TV.

"Well, that's terrible. What do we do now?" Swizzle asked.

"We could play a board game." Candlehead replied.

"Board games are boring! It's the 22nd century! We have video games now!" Taffyta said.

"We could just watch TV." Rancis suggested.

"It's eleven. All that's on now are soaps and talk shows." Toxika said.

"Guys, Adorabeezle's smiling." Candlehead said.

Adorabeezle was glancing at a machine under a sheet in the corner, a wide grin on her face. It looked like she just had an idea.

"Guys, you see that over there?" Adorabeezle asked.

"Uh... yeah. What is it?" Gloyd asked.

Adorabeezle's grin widened even further.

"It's my latest invention." Adorabeezle replied.

* * *

Adorabeezle had set up her invention on a table in her lab. It looked like a water cooler, complete with six foam cups.

"Are you sure we can't still go to Sugar Side? I mean, I don't mind getting sticky." Cinndon asked.

Adorabeezle ignored him.

"I've invented a little game. There are six cups and six serum mixtures inside the machine. I call it the Winterpop Tonic Holder." Adorabeezle explained.

Snowanna nodded.

"Okay, what do we do?" Snowanna asked.

"One of the mixtures is just purple soda. The others are serums that I mixed a few nights ago and never tested. Six of you will participate in the game, and whoever get's the soda wins." Adorabeezle replied.

"So your using us as test subjects and disguising it as a game?" Nougetsia asked.

Adorabeezle nodded brightly.

"Your absolutely right, sis!" Adorabeezle replied.

Sticky nodded.

"So, who is up first?" Sticky asked.

Adorabeezle walked over to a computer that had a spinner featuring everyone's names on the screen.

"That's up to the computer to decide." Adorabeezle replied.

The spinner flipped through the names on the screen. Eventually, it settled on one.


	2. Gloyd And Candlehead

**Chapter 2: Gloyd And Candlehead**

The spinner picked Gloyd. The Halloween themed boy gulped as all eyes fell on him.

"Uh... I demand a recount." Gloyd said.

Adorabeezle grinned and filled a cup with the Winterpop Tonic Holder.

"Sorry, you don't get one. Bottoms up!"Adorabeezle said.

Gloyd looked into the cup. It was a bubbling, purple mixture. He grinned.

"Ha! Joke's on you! This is just soda!" Gloyd said.

Gloyd started drinking the liquid.

"No, I used food coloring on the mixtures so you couldn't tell which was which." Adorabeezle explained, matter-of-factly.

Gloyd's eyes widened and he spat the rest of the serum out.

"Aw man! What did I just drink?" Gloyd asked.

"I have no idea." Adorabeezle replied.

Gloyd groaned.

"Why did I agree to doing thish... thish... ugh, hui thouu..." Gloyd stuttered.

His voice became slurred and muffled as his tongue literally stopped moving. Adorabeezle snapped her fingers.

"Tongue Paralyzer! Immobilizes your tongue for about half-an-hour." Adorabeezle explained.

Gloyd gurgled a muffled complaint.

"Well, you shut his mouth." Damon said.

Gloyd shot his recolor a death glare as the rest of the group began to laugh.

"I yaeh I gahm." Gloyd said.

The spinner went through everyone's names again, and it landed on Candlehead's name.

"Okay, your up, Candlehead." Adorabeezle said.

Candlehead stared nervously at the machine as Adorabeezle poured the second serum.

"I don't know, Adorabeezle." Candlehead said nervously.

Adorabeezle passed her the foam cup.

"Come on, Candlehead, you don't even know what it is. It'll only last half-an-hour, an hour tops." Adorabeezle said.

Candlehead sighed, grabbed the cup, and quickly downed it, holding her nose as she did.

"That tasted bad." Candlehead said.

"So it's not soda?" Candace asked.

Candlehead looked at her. There was a brief pause before Candlehead burst into tears.

"No! It's not! It's one of her horrible serums!" Candlehead replied angrily.

Candlehead fell off of her chair and started rolling on the floor while sobbing.

"What was that?" Crumbelina asked.

"It amplifies your emotions. Candlehead's upset because she got the serum, therefore the serum makes her feel worse, which leads to her blubbering on the floor." Adorabeezle replied. She got up, walked over to Candlehead, handed her five gold coins, and said "Hey, Candlehead, here's a couple of gold coins. Go buy something.".

Candlehead immediately stopped crying, grabbed the five gold coins, and skipped merrily out of the lab.

"So this is what you do with your time, huh?" Swizzle asked.

Adorabeezle nodded.

"Pretty much." Adorabeezle replied.


	3. Toxika, Vanellope, Taffyta, And Swizzle

**Chapter 3: Toxika, Vanellope, Taffyta, And Swizzle**

Toxika gulped as her name came up on screen.

"Well, your number's up, Silvia. Nice knowing you." Candi said.

"But I'm not ready!" Toxika exclaimed.

Adorabeezle put the third cup in front of her.

"Just do it quickly, Silvia, like taking off a band-aid." Adorabeezle said.

Toxika grabbed the cup, drank the serum, and shuddered.

"Well, that wasn't so ba..." Toxika started to say.

She stopped mid-sentence as she literally transformed into stone. Nougetsia stood up and ran over to her.

"What the heck did you do, Adorabeezle?" Nougetsia asked.

Adorabeezle grinned.

"Ah, Petrification Solution. Glad that works. It took me an age to get the mix right." Adorabeezle replied.

"You turned her into stone!" Nougetsia snapped.

Adorabeezle nodded.

"Yes, yes I did. But it'll wear off in about half-an-hour, and she'll be fine." Adorabeezle explained.

"And if she isn't?" Nougetsia asked.

"But she will." Adorabeezle replied. She then smiled and asked "Now, who's next?".

* * *

 _"Location: Unknown, July 2nd 2109"_

"You arranged it, Mr. Masters?" the Man in the Black Suit asked.

 _"I certainly did. Town Hall in Amity Park, tomorrow morning. I've arranged all the major news outlets to be there."_ Vlad replied from the other end of the phone.

"And my cover?" the Man in the Black Suit asked.

 _"Your a scientist, and your about to show them something revolutionary."_ Vlad replied.

"That will get attention. Good work, Mr. Masters." the Man in the Black Suit said.

 _"It won't get everyone. I couldn't get some people. I mean, what do we do about the rest of the world?"_ Vlad asked.

"Leave that to the Professor. He's under my eye, and he's been informed that if he fails, he will suffer." the Man in the Black Suit replied.

 _"If he does, I want to watch."_ Vlad said.

"That can be arranged, Mr. Masters. Good day to you, my good sir." the Man in the Black Suit said.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, July 2nd 2109"_

"Hey, look. Vanellope's up next. Who would have thought?" Adorabeezle asked.

Vanellope buried her head in her hands.

"Well, this reeks." Vanellope muttered.

Vanellope grabbed her cup. She took a long sip, grimacing as she tasted the serum before putting down the cup.

"This ain't soda." Vanellope said.

"What does it taste like?" Rancis asked.

"It tastes like de kolf einde van een mangoest." Vanellope replied. She paused and said "Onzin.".

"Is that German or something?" Taffyta asked.

"Dutch. I made a potion that translated words into either French, Dutch, or Lithuanian. It's the Winterpop Babelfish." Adorabeezle replied.

"So, she's speaking perfect Dutch?" Jubileena asked.

"Give or take." Adorabeezle replied hesitantly.

"Ik zal u voor deze, Winterpop. Dat beloof ik." Vanellope growled.

The spinner began to pick again, and it landed on Taffyta's name.

"Ah, nuts." Taffyta muttered.

Adorabeezle filled up a cup and passed it to her.

"Drink up!" Adorabeezle said, crossing her arms.

Taffyta frowned and took a gulp. She eventually made a face and put the cup down.

"That doesn't taste like..." Taffyta started to say.

She trailed off as her arm started to drip onto the floor.

"Winterpop, you..." Taffyta started to say angrily.

The rest of her sentence was cut off as she melted, landing in a puddle on the lab floor. All that remained that were recognizable were her eyes, which were passing Adorabeezle a death glare. Swizzle grinned as he grabbed the last cup and filled it up, taking a sip of the soda inside. Meanwhile, everyone else were looking at the puddle.

"What was that?" Gloyd asked, his tongue finally freeing up.

Adorabeezle shrugged.

"I had it in the back of my closet. To be honest, I had no idea what it would do." Adorabeezle replied.


	4. Epilogue

**Chapter 4: Epilogue**

In the event, it took thirty minutes to get everyone back to normal. Once they were back to normal, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe emerged from the lab into Adorabeezle and Nougetisa's house. Just as they did, there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it." Rancis said.

He headed for the door, whistling to himself. He approached the door and opened it, but once he did, he blinked and his jaw dropped. On the other side of the door was what appeared to be a half-rusted and heavily damaged robot. It was humanoid in shape, and largely green from what remained of the paintwork. It was also very heavily damaged and looked like it was shutting down. Rancis turned around.

"Guys, we have a problem!" Rancis called out.

* * *

 _"Location: Unknown, July 2nd 2109"_

The Man in the Black Suit looked in a mirror as he adjusted his tie.

"There will come a time when I need assistance. Until then... forget you saw me." the Man in the Black Suit said to himself.

He chuckled to himself as he finished fixing the tie.

"The time has come for me to call on your favor." the Man in the Black Suit whispered. He then grinned and said "Submit.".


End file.
